


Цирк уехал, клоуны остались

by maily



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Ричи решил срезать дорогу до дома





	Цирк уехал, клоуны остались

На парковке у супермаркета ребята с параллели поджигали бомбочки. Ричи скатился с горки по тротуару под короткие громкие взрывы. Июнь только заглянул в Дерри, а уже стояла жара — не продохнуть. На улице после душного дня все равно было слишком тепло — до липкой от пота кожи. Но хотя бы не так мучительно, как днем.

Здорово Билл сегодня предложил с джунглями, Ричи обожал, когда они с ребятами впадали в этот творческий транс и придумывали целые миры: пустошь превратилась во влажный африканский лес, наводненный воображаемыми львами и тиграми. Ричи как настоящий стрелок боролся с ними, метая камни из самодельной рогатки. Эдди играл в санитара, перевязывая ранения. Стэн — высматривал врагов в бинокль.

Единственный облом — никто из них не прихватил с собой карты, и вечер после долгой игры они закончили обычным прощанием, а не партией в джин-рамми. 

Ричи устало крутил педали и думал, где бы свернуть, чтобы добраться до дома скорее. Хотелось умыться, выпить стакан ледяной содовой и лечь под вентилятор в гостиной. За перекрестком как раз находилась своротка к гравийной дороге — немного тряски еще никому не помешало — с ее помощью можно было сократить путь на пятнадцать минут.  
Обогнув фонарный столб с потрепанным объявлением о пропаже Грегори Споттса (мальчишка вышел из кино три дня назад, и больше его никто не видел), Ричи свернул на нужную дорогу.

По бокам росли острые кусты, а за ними простилался пустырь, вдалеке окруженный лесом — сплошной темной полосой. Под гудение электричества в фонарях и стрекот сверчков Ричи прибавил скорости.

Грегори Споттс был на год старше и ходил на кружок пения. Славный был малый. Ричи (как и все ребята вообще) надеялся, что он просто связался с какой-нибудь плохой компанией и рванул после сеанса Индианы Джонса с ними в Бангор или еще куда, и сейчас весело проводил время, пробуя подростковый бунт на вкус.

Но в это верилось слабо. Грегори даже в пустошь ходить боялся. 

Впереди, ближе к концу дороги, что-то зашевелилось, и Ричи немного притормозил, сощурив глаза. 

Грета Кин возилась с велосипедом ровно под третьим фонарем. От торможения гравий под колесами Ричи заскрипел, развернуться незаметно уже не получилось бы, и Ричи раздраженно сжал зубы, выравнивая велик.

— Везет как утопленнику, — пробормотал он, поезжая предельно осторожно. 

Короткие джинсовые шорты, розовая майка, наглый взгляд. Грета заметила Ричи, и ехидная улыбочка сразу же застыла на ее губах, густо накрашенных жирным блеском. Поставила свой велик с дурацкой корзинкой у руля на подножку.

Ричи прижался к обочине дороги, чтобы расстояние между ним и Гретой было как можно большим.

— Здорово, лузер, — подала она голос первой. 

— Привет, Кин, — огрызнулся Ричи в ответ. — Кататься учишься? — Ричи никогда не мог контролировать свой язык и постоянно ввязывался в ненужные диалоги.

Словесный понос — как правильно называл это явление Стэн.

Ричи прекрасно знал, что Грета гоняла на своем велике в школу. 

— Ого, вот это шутка, — Грета полностью развернулась к нему. Ее хвост забавно качался из стороны в сторону от движения. 

— Старался специально для тебя.

Медленно проезжая мимо, Ричи демонстративно не смотрел на Грету, чтобы не поддерживать раговор. Получалось хреново.

— Поможешь мне тут? — вдруг спросила она и несильно пнула свой велосипед по колесу. Ричи пришлось притормозить и повернуть голову. По первому внимательному взгляду все было понятно — слетела цепь. Вот почему Грета сидела на корточках возле колес, когда Ричи заметил ее впервые.

Обреченно вздохнув, Ричи поправил очки на переносице.

— У тебя цепь слетела. Просто верни ее на место.

— Вообще в этом не шарю, — пожала плечами Грета. — Если ты такой умный, сделай? 

— Нафига мне тебе помогать? — искренне удивился Ричи.

Лямка майки съехала с ее плеча, когда Грета вскинула рукой, мол, без понятия.

— Из чувства гребаной солидарности с велосипедистами. Не знаю. Ты же добряк и помогаешь людям в беде.

— Что-то не вижу, чтобы ты действительно была в беде, Кин. Слетевшую цепь даже неприятностью назвать язык не поворачивается, так, сущая мелочь. Справишься сама.

Ричи сжал в ладонях руль, не собираясь слезать с велосипеда — только сейчас дошло: а что если это была какая-то ловушка Бауэрса и его отморозков? Вдруг из-за кустов на него выпрыгнет псих Хокстеттер, и тогда помощь уже потребуется самому Ричи?

— Да хватит ломаться, балабол. Я угощу тебя сигаретой. Просто помоги починить эту штуку, меня отец ждет дома, — взорвалась Грета. Потом надула губы, принялась накручивать на палец прядь волос. — Пожалуйста,— добавила она совсем тихо.

Блин, Ричи ненавидел это слово. Услышишь его — и сразу внутри так противно ноет. Он сморщился, словно куснул лимон, потер бровь, нехотя слез с велика и осторожно положил его на землю.

Грета победно улыбнулась. Поправила лямку майки, вернув ее на прежнее место.

— Черт с тобой, но если это какая-то ловушка...

— Ну ты и шизик, — она отошла, открывая ему доступ к кассете с цепью. 

— Как будто у меня нет причин для волнения.

— Расслабься, я тут одна.

Ричи опасливо глянул на Грету, осторожно присел на корточки рядом с ее двухколесной проблемой. Пока осматривал, щупал, проверял винтики и отслеживал цепь — Грета начала топтаться на месте. Послышался щелчок, запахло табаком. Закурила. 

— Ты велик хоть смазывай по новой иногда, — проворчал Ричи, не глядя на нее. 

Грета хмыкнула, пнула камень, и он улетел в траву. 

— Видел объявления про Споттса? 

— Видел, — коротко ответил Ричи, не отвлекаясь от велосипеда. Поразмыслив, спросил: — Как думаешь, что с ним случилось?

С большого дерева за кустами сорвалась птица — ветки треснули оглушающе громко на фоне тишины ночной улицы. Грета не спешила отвечать, остановилась недалеко от Ричи. Он начал торопливо натягивать цепь обратно на катушку — лишь бы долго не возиться с этим дерьмом. Сэкономил, блин, пятнадцать минут.

— Кто-то говорит, что он задолбался быть паинькой и умотал с какими-то панками в Огасту. Еще я слышала версию, что у него была крупная ссора с психованным старшим братом, помнишь, такой странный, он еще работает фасовщиком в супермаркете у Мэйси? Может, он и поймал Грега после киношки.

— Гонишь, — вздрогнул Ричи. Цепь послушно ложилась на зубчики, хотя пальцы у Ричи вдруг перестали слушаться и задрожали. При мыслях о Грегори всякая дрянь лезла в голову. 

Сегодня, пока они с неудачниками перебирались через мелкий ручей за свалкой, Ричи сам не заметил, как начал бояться наткнуться на его синюшный труп. 

— В любом случае мне вообще пофиг, — отмахнулась Грета. — Ты там все?

Ричи не стал отвечать, продолжая чинить велик. Снова повисла тишина.

Он весь перепачкался в старом черном масле и теперь грязной рукой случайно задел свою белую футболку. И разве стоило оно того, ведь Грета и дальше будет мычать «лузер» если они встретятся в школе. Никакой благодарности. Срочно, просто срочно надо было поработать над собственной добротой.

— Слушай, а цирк ведь уже уехал? — внезапно слабым голосом спросила Грета.

— Чего? — запыхавшись, уточнил Ричи. 

Крутанул педали, проверяя — велик противно заскрипел, но вроде заработал как надо. 

— Придурок, цирк, который был на площади, уехал же?

Грета стояла рядом с ним, Ричи сбоку видел ее лицо — какое-то бледное, испуганное, с широко открытыми глазами. Она пялилась в одну точку перед собой, сигарета тлела между пальцами опущенной вдоль тела руки. Ричи это совсем не понравилось — опять выделывалась.

На кой черт ему сдался этот приезжий сраный цирк, Ричи бы туда не сунулся, и ни один из неудачников тоже не пошел бы, лучше поторчать в пустоши, чем любоваться издевательствами над животными и смотреть на жуткие рожи клоунов.

И тут — как назло — моргнул наверху фонарь, на секунду погружая все во мрак. Грета дернулась, гравий под кедами зашумел, и, когда свет снова включился, она теперь стояла ближе к Ричи.

— Ну, вроде уехал, еще ж неделю назад. А что такое? — все еще сидя на корточках, спросил Ричи. Вытер ладони об джинсы.

— А он тогда почему не уехал вместе с ними? — настороженно, на грани шепота, произнесла Грета.

Ричи задрал голову, рассматривая ее мягкий профиль и убранные в высокий хвост светлые волосы, опустил взгляд ниже — Грета пальцем указывала куда-то вперед. Вздохнув, Ричи выпрямился и обернулся — и моментально застыл с раскрытым ртом.

Примерно в тридцати метрах от них в колючих кустах шиповника стоял высокий клоун. Дорога там не освещалась, только темные силуэты деревьев и травы, но костюм на клоуне словно светился — Ричи отчетливо видел бежевые рюши, светлое кружево манжет, пушистые красные пуговицы, белоснежные перчатки.

На лице клоуна ярко выделялся красный нос, прямо как в цирке, и густая оранжевая шевелюра, которая торчала в разные стороны, словно чел вообще не знал про понятие «расческа». Клоун стоял и смотрел на них, не моргая.  
Он не был приятным или смешным — вообще ни разу. От такого клоуна Ричи ни за что не принял бы конфетку и точно бы отказался, предложи тот показать пару фокусов.

Внезапным страхом сковало тело. Ричи видел, как вздыбились светлые волоски на руках Греты, и у него самого по спине пошли мурашки.

— Что за херня... 

Сизый дым медленно поднимался от сигареты, извиваясь в воздухе и тут же тая. Ричи едва дышал.  
На дороге не было никого, кроме них троих. 

И еще густая напряженная тишина. Ни одного сигнала машины, ни шума шин, ни лая собаки. 

Ни одного гребаного свидетеля. Ничего, кроме страшного клоуна напротив. Словно город погрузился в крепкий сон, хотя часы на запястье показывали всего лишь половину десятого. 

— Почему он смотрит на нас? — испуганно спросила Грета, не отворачиваясь от их гостя. 

Ричи тоже не мог отвести глаз от странных желтых зрачков. У кого-то вообще были желтые зрачки? 

— А на кого ему еще смотреть? — прохрипел Ричи.

Повеяло холодом, особенно несло по ногам, но ветра не было. 

— Думаешь, он... — Грета запнулась, тяжело сглатывая. 

Ричи понял — возможно, перед ними как раз и стоял последний, кто видел Грегори Споттса живым.

Внутренности скрутило, мерзкий холодок разошелся в груди и упал в живот — Ричи чувствовал напряжение. Ничего не происходило, клоун не шевелился, просто стоял и пялился, но Ричи чувствовал фантомное давление всем телом, будто невидимая рука сжалась у него на горле. Воздуха не хватало. Грета, видимо, разделяла его ощущения, потому что Ричи готов был поклясться, что слышал ее тихое, прерывистое дыхание. 

И тут подозрительный клоун улыбнулся, растянул свои алые губы в жуткой ухмылке, обнажая по-заячьи крупные передние зубы. Ричи поежился. Клоун скалился как маньяк, едва заметно склоняя голову то влево, то вправо.  
Глаза у него загорелись, как два крупных инопланетных сверчка. Послышался шепот — с истеричными звонкими интонациями, какой-то опасный. 

— Приветик, детишки! Вы потерялись?

Грета медленно повернулась к Ричи — она дрожала и клацала зубами; розовые губы ходили ходуном от страха. Ричи хотел бы пошевелиться, но тупо не мог: колени онемели, а ноги словно вросли в землю. Клоун медленно помахал им, и внутри Ричи взорвался страх — и расплылся тяжелой волной по всем конечностям. 

Рука в белой перчатке поманила их с Гретой к себе, как бывало в мультиках, но Ричи совсем не чувствовал себя анимационным персонажем — скорее участником хоррор-шоу. На мгновение ему почудилось, что изо рта Греты пошел пар. Фонарь опять моргнул.

Клоун передернул широкими плечами, зашуршал одеждой, сделав шаг в высокой траве, и это получилось так шумно, что Ричи моментально ожил.

Жизнь научила его важному правилу: всегда умей сматываться вовремя. И Ричи, жмурясь, дернулся к Грете, хватая ту под локоть. Она истошно заорала, не оставляя от прежней мрачной тишины и следа.

— Валим отсюда! Быстрее! — Ричи кинулся к своему велосипеду, подняв облако пыли. 

Грета зашевелилась тоже: вырвалась из его хватки, швырнула дотлевающий окурок прямо на землю и схватилась за руль.

Оцепенение отпустило, словно им удалось выбраться из невидимых оков. Ричи побежал, ведя велик рядом с собой. Грета сопела и не отставала, они синхронно неуклюже запрыгнули каждый на свою сидушку.

Ричи уговаривал себя не оборачиваться, но все равно сделал это, когда они подъезжали к первому повороту на Лэсси роад — клоун позади корчил страшные рожи и держал в руке связку ярко-красных воздушных шаров. Они медленно плыли в сторону Ричи и Греты, кровь густо лилась с округлых боков, словно сироп, и оставляла на земле тонкие полосы. Ричи хватило ума не затормозить, и он успешно вписался в поворот. Грета уверенно крутила педали, ее велик даже не скрипел из-за бешеной скорости — они не останавливались до самого парка со статуей Пола Баньяна.  
Там у стриженой лужайки позволили себе короткую передышку. Глаза Греты блестели, и зрачки почти закрывали радужку. Пот выступил над губой. 

— Кто это был?! — бешено просипела Грета, утирая то нос, то рот и пытаясь отдышаться.

Ричи не смог ей ничего сказать, сердце билось будто в горле.

Грета дико взглянула на него и рванула вниз по Пасс Лейн, Ричи смотрел ей вслед, а из головы никак не выходили эти кровавые шары и Грегори Споттс, и красная улыбка клоуна в колючих кустах. Обеспокоенно обернувшись, он обнаружил обычную оживленную улицу: по тротуару шла парочка, держась за руки; пожилая дама выгуливала собачку в парке, а возле заправки собралась какая-то шпана.

Ричи тряхнул головой, ни черта уже не понимая. Боясь нарваться на Бауэрса или на того странного мужика в клоунском костюме, кем бы он там ни был, Ричи решил доехать до дома через соседний квартал и развернул велик.

По пути постоянно оглядывался, но Дерри был удивительно обычным — люди попадались на каждой улице, соседи через два дома от них лежали на шезлонгах, потягивая пиво из запотевших бутылок. Пристегивая велик к перилам крыльца, он успокаивал себя, что это полнейший бред. Как вообще ему могло быть холодно, когда температура сегодня весь день держалась на плюс тридцати двух. Даже сейчас спина была мокрая от пота. У него должно быть совсем мозги расплавились под конец учебного года. 

Какому-нибудь чудику элементарно стало скучно — вот и решил попугать подростков на фоне пропажи паренька Споттса. 

Дома горел свет. Не мигая и не прерываясь. Ровным желтовато-мутным светом.

Ричи поднялся до двери под соседский пьяный ржач, еще раз вдохнул-выдохнул и обернулся через плечо, почувствовав странную тревожность — и не зря. К почтовому ящику у дороги был привязан красный шар. Он парил в воздухе, практически не шевелясь. Ричи рассматривал его во все глаза, чувствуя, как земля медленно уходила из-под ног. Он моргнул — и шар исчез.

Из транса Ричи вывел хлопок двери: соседский ребенок выбежал к родителям на лужайку. Ричи повернул ручку, врываясь в коридор.

Уже дома он пошарил в комоде и достал обтрепанный телефонный справочник. Нормально ли доехала Грета? Вдруг им все это привиделось? Может, надо было позвонить и узнать? А вдруг она разыграла его?

Ричи повозился, но нашел номер дома Кин. Набрал и сбросил. Сделал так еще раз. В голову уже лезла всякая бессмыслица — может, им двоим показалось. Может, Грета курила не простые сигареты, и Ричи надышался травкой. Но ею там и не пахло, обычный горький табачный дым от Лакистрайк. Они с ребятами сегодня как раз выкурили по парочке в пустоши.

Может, клоун в кустах реально был обычным шутником, который просто имел проблемы с чувством юмора. Может, они с Гретой тупо пересрались на ровном месте, и ничего страшного не случилось. А тень под шариками Ричи по ошибке принял за кровь.

И сейчас его торкнуло от жары, и сознание жестоко прикалывалось над ним? Ричи же смотрел в окно после того, как ввалился домой. И после ужина — мама как раз звала отца к столу и встретила Ричи в коридоре, когда он прижался спиной к двери и пытался успокоиться, гоня страх прочь. Никакого шара у почтового ящика не было. Значит, и клоуна не было. 

Позвонит и опозорится, и Грета найдет еще тысячу поводов поиздеваться над ним, и расскажет все Бауэрсу, и каникулы Ричи превратятся в ад.

Помучив в руках телефонную трубку, Ричи положил ее на место.

***

Верить, что это был обычный совместный глюк, стало еще легче, потому что Грета вела себя как обычно, то есть, как сволочь: пискляво тянула обзывательства и показывала средний палец при каждой встрече. Ричи уже жалел, что вообще помог ей с цепью, послал бы дуру нахер. Ни за что и никогда не расскажет ребятам, что пытался быть с ней дружелюбным.

На перемене он безжалостно опустошал шкафчик от мусора, а то Стэн и Билл в конец задолбали приколами про личную свалку Тозиера, Эдди вообще чуть не свалился в приступе, когда Ричи вернул ему испачканный в шоколаде учебник по математике. Ну, забыл он про открытый батончик, делов-то.  
Все такие нежные и брезгливые. Тьфу.

В пакет отправились фантики, сломанные карандаши, старые порванные тетрадки, пустая пачка из-под сигарет. Ричи услышал звонкий хохот и на автомате повернулся: команда старшеклассниц-чирлидерш вбежала в коридор в своих безбожно коротких юбках. Каждая девчонка сжимала в руке по красному воздушному шару на тонкой серебряной нитке.

Ричи резко вдохнул и сразу захлебнулся воздухом. Закашлялся. Сжал дверцу шкафчика до побелевших костяшек.  
В коридоре, прямо напротив, Бауэрс отобрал у последней из шедших девчонок шар и с гоготом передал его Грете. До этого момента та чавкала жвачкой, но теперь застыла. Жвачка полетела на пол из ее приоткрытого в удивлении рта. Грета подпрыгнула на месте и вскрикнула, затем толкнула Бауэрса в плечо. Замахнулась и проткнула шар ручкой.

Ричи смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, и Грета заметила это: они столкнулись испуганными взглядами. 

Знакомый холодок прошелся по коже, будто Ричи выпил большой стакан обжигающе холодной воды.


End file.
